Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 026
Boys Don't Play with Dolls I Summary Spirit World Cafe Jordan is shown participating in as many viscous duels as possible on his own and against Chris' wishes. He defeats three different opponents with clean sweeps of shining Warrior-Type monsters that are unseen. Jordan's duels deal real damage, leaving his victims injured. Wary, Jordan wears a scarf over his mouth and sunglasses. Jordan is disappointed by the weakness of his opponents, commenting that he thought everyone would be strong like Allison. He is watched by an unknown figure who is carrying a teddy bear. The next day, a nervous Allison and an angry TJ share a standard duel after school. Allison has 2500 Life Points, has four cards in her hand, controls "Awakened Gaia the Fierce Knight" in Attack Position, and no set cards. TJ has 3300 Life Points, has two cards in his hand, controls "Psychic Nightmare" in Attack Position and one facedown. It's TJ's turn and he angrily orders "Psychic Nightmare" to destroy "Awakened Gaia," which it does. Allison takes 1100 as damage before she begins her turn. Allison attempts her Pendulum Summoning method but flounders earning TJ to finally explode and cancel the duel. In a voice-over, Allison explains that today is the Friday after the exhibition and for the last two days she has been desperately avoiding TJ to not have the inevitable conversation. However, TJ managed to corner her and convinces her escorts to this conversation which Allison only agreed to after a duel. However, as just shown, TJ was far to frustrated to continue. The episode spans to Allison and TJ at the Spirit World Cafe where they have drinks in awkward silence. TJ encourages Allison to talk whenever she's ready, and Allison comes clean. Allison explains that she has been a the second-in-command of the Duel Gang Floral Hurricane for two years and that the girls were was with at the end of the exhibition were her teammates. Allison explains her methods of escape and at the base, there is gym equipment which the girls use to hone their acrobatics and agility as well as have some fights against each other, hence her skills during her first Action Duel. Allison explains that Xavier is also a member of the Duel Gang along with some other people at school. Allison says that on the day she was kidnapped, she was actually going off to have a gang duel between Floral Hurricane and Void Malice, which is the name of Xavier's team of which he is the leader. Allison explains that she got caught in the duel because Xavier sort of found out her secret after he caught her in another Turbo Duel, which resulted in them fighting and Xavier bruising her shoulder. Allison says that Floral Hurricane won, however, which is a plus because she defeated three of their members including Xavier. TJ says that doesn't explain how time stopped at the exhibition. Allison takes off her bracelet and shows TJ the Amarillo Gale Dragon. Allison asks TJ if the diamonds encrusted in her bracelet remind him of anything. TJ assumes they were plastic but TJ takes a closer look and is reminded of the Amarillo Diamond that her father has been looking for. Allison explains that Xavier has the Black Orlov, and TJ says Allison has to give them back. Allison says for reasons she doesn't fully understand she cannot. Allison explains that at the stadium the two boys who saved her were the ones who "kidnapped" her. They are Jordan and Chris, the latter of whom defeated her in the Turbo Duel that Xavier caught her in. Allison says that both of them have diamonds as well but the diamonds don't belong to the museum in any form. Allison says that Chris' diamond stops time while Jordan's diamond wipes peoples' memories which is why no one recalled when Jordan came down and saved her. TJ says this is all too difficult to believe, but Allison says that she was taken by surprise as well. Allison pushes the Amarillo Dragon toward TJ and asks if he feels anything when he sees this card. TJ says that whenever Allison plays it he kind of gets a headache and zones out, and Allison explains that TJ is somehow connected to the diamonds because those with a connection to the diamonds are unaffected by its powers. TJ asks what Allison's diamond can do, and Allison says that she thinks her diamond is the one that made her Pendulum Cards. TJ sighs and says that Allison has caught herself into some crazy stuff and now he's involved. Allison asks what TJ intends to do next. TJ first says he's not ratting out his best friend, which Allison thanks him for. However, TJ vouches that they go visit the diamonds this weekend. If he has a reaction to one of the diamonds then maybe Allison is right about his connection to them. Allison gets excited saying it will be the day they planned to have together anyway. TJ smiles saying that it is, but privately worries that Allison will be caught in something she cannot get out of. Allison's escorts take TJ home, and Allison is able to go home as well where Natasha welcomes her daughter. Leon and Noel pull in Allison and introduce her to their friend Nicholas Hughes, the one who carries a doll. Allison and Nicholas share a rather ominous stare but Allison covers her shock by saying that Nick is welcome into her home any time. Leon and Noel explain that Nick is the other member of their Duel Team and he'll be competing in the Action Duel Tournament. Nick says that he's a really big fan of Allison ever since her saw her duel Marcus. Allison highlights that she lost but Nick explains that she performed a Pendulum Summon and exclamatorily says that he would like to see it up close in a duel. Allison says that she still needs to learn about Pendulum Summoning too. Nick insists saying that a duel would help Allison learn, but they don't have the technology here to do an Action Duel, so they can have a standard one. Allison expresses that a Standard Duel would do her some good and thus agrees to a duel. Leon and Noel complain as Allison never agrees to duel them. Before the duel, however, Allison retreats to her room and shuffles through the cards she had in her Turbo Deck and she still has in her main Deck. Allison notices that cards in her Turbo Deck have also been transformed into Pendulum Monsters. Allison looks at her bracelet and its diamonds with slight disdain as it is messing with her cards. Allison decides to manipulate her cards a bit to re-make her Standing Deck, but she doesn't want to keep Nicholas waiting. However, Allison suspects something about Nicholas that is incredibly abnormal. Allison vs. Nicholas Allison and Nick prepare to have their duel outside with Natasha, Leon, Noel, and two escorts watching. Allison and Nick set their Duel Disks and announce their duel. Allison allows Nick to go first as a courtesy. Nick puts down his stuffed animal and draws his first card. He simply sets a monster to end his turn. Allison asks if Nick wants to do more, but Allison's brothers tell Allison not to underestimate Nick as his monsters are very strong. Allison draws and plays Charging Gaia the Fierce Knight who bears 1900 ATK as she did not use a Tribute to summon him. Noel boos his sister, telling Allison to play something else. Leon says that Allison uses the same card every time she duels. Allison insists that she's not making the exact same move this time. Nick finds Allison's warriors very cool, but Leon complains that Allison should have just stuck with a Ritual Summon to get her signature monster on the field, frustrating the girl. Allison continues with her turn, ordering Charging Gaia to attack Nick's set monster, which is revealed to be "Shaddoll Dragon," a monster Allison does not recognize. Nick explains that when Shaddoll Dragon is flipped face-up the he can return a card on the field to the owner's hand and he has "Charging Gaia" return to Allison's hand, leaving Allison exposed. Allison privately notes that Shaddoll Dragon has 1900 ATK, so Nick could have just Normal Summoned it, leading her to admit that it was probably bait. Allison sets one card to end her turn. Nick draws "Shaddoll Fusion" and subsequently activates it, allowing his to discard "Shaddoll Falco" and "Abaki" from his hand to Fusion Summon "El Shaddoll Grysta" in Attack Position. Leon explains that Nick is a Fusion User and he's one of the school's best transfer students. Allison questions that and Nick explains that he transferred here a few weeks ago and he was asked to be a member of the Action Duel Team after showing his skills. Continuing his turn, Nick explains that when "Shaddoll Falco" is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect Nick can revive it in facedown Defense Position. Nick orders "Grysta" to attack directly, and its flames incinerate 2450 of Allison's LP. Nick sets a card to end his turn. Allison begins her turn and Nick hopes Allison will perform a Pendulum Summon since she's already so far behind in this match. Allison explains that she has to have two Pendulum monsters in her hand in order to Pendulum Summon, implying that she does not. Allison recovers from admitting this realization and brings out her "Charging Gaia" a second time. Allison activates her facedown "Forbidden Lance," which reduces "Grysta's" ATK by 800, rendering it weak enough to be destroyed by "Charging Gaia." Nick does not take a of damage, but because "Grysta" was sent to the Graveyard, Nick returns "Shaddoll Fusion" to his hand from his Graveyard. Leon and Noel heatedly ask Allison when she got that card, Forbidden Lance. A brief flashback shows that Allison simply incorporated the card into her Extra Deck from her Turbo Deck. Allison reminds them that she has a bunch of spare cards under her bed and she wanted to try out the card. Noel says they didn't see it the last time they rummaged through her room for cards. Allison is speechless and Nick becomes comically upset as Allison isn't paying attention to their match. Nick draws beginning his turn. He says that Allison is very good, so he'll have to step up his game. Nick first Flip Summons "Shaddoll Falco," whose effect allows Nick to revive "Shaddoll Dragon" in facedown Defense Position, a card which rightfully worries Allison. Nick follows by activating his set "Shaddoll Core," which emerges as a grotesque ensemble of creatures, which Nick explains can take the form of any "Shaddoll" monster or represent any Attribute for a "Shaddoll" Fusion Summon. Leon says that Nick is about to get serious and he does when he activates "Shaddoll Fusion" one more time, sending "Shaddoll Falco" and "Shaddoll Core" to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon "El Shaddoll Construct," a Fairy-Type Fusion Monster, which manifests as a massive female puppeteer with countless strings emanating from its back and two extra large constructs by its side. Nick declares that this monster is his strongest and that he'll win the duel with it. Featured Duels Allison Kingsbury vs. Terryl Dexter The Duel begins from an unspecified turn. Allison has 2500 Life Points, has four cards in her hand, controls "Gaia Knight the Force of Earth" (2600/800) in Attack Position, and no set cards. TJ has 3300 Life Points, has two cards in his hand, controls "Psychic Nightmare" in Attack Position (3400/1800), and one facedown. TJ's Turn "Psychic Nightmare" attacks and destroys "Gaia Knight" (Allison 2500 > 1600). Allison's Turn Allison activates "Roi de Fleur" (2) and "Amarillo Gale Dragon" (4) in her in her Left and Right Pendulum Scales respectively, allowing her to Pendulum Summon Level 3 monsters. Allison attempts to Pendulum "Reine de Lys," but it is a Level 2 monster, so Allison cannot summon it. Allison tries to destroy one of her Pendulum cards to place it in her Pendulum Zone instead, but she cannot. The duel is cancelled. Allison Kingsbury vs. Nicholas Hugues Turn 1: Nick Nick sets a monster. Turn 2: Allison Allison Normal Summons "Charging Gaia the Fierce Knight" without a Tribute with its effect ( 7/1900/2100). "Charging Gaia" attacks Nick's set monster, revealed to be "Shaddoll Dragon" ( 4/1900/0), who is destroyed. Nick uses "Dragon's" Flip Effect to force a monster back to Allison's hand and he forces "Charging Gaia" back to Allison's hand. Allison sets two cards. Turn 3: Nick Nick draws "Shaddoll Fusion" and subsequently activates it. Nick discards "Shaddoll Falco" and "Abaki" to Fusion Summon "El Shaddoll Grysta" in Attack Position ( 7/2450/1950). Because "Falco" was sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, Nick can Special Summon "Falco" from the Graveyard in face-down Defense Position. "Grysta" attacks directly (Allison 4000 > 1550). Nick sets one card. Turn 4: Allison Allison Normal Summons "Charging Gaia the Fierce Knight." She activates "Forbidden Lance" to reduce "Grysta's" ATK by 800 (2450 > 1650). "Charging Gaia" attacks and destroys "Grysta" (Nicholas 4000 > 3750). Because "Grysta" was sent to the Graveyard, Nick returns "Shaddoll Fusion" to his hand from his Graveyard. Turn 5: Nick Nick Flip Summons "Shaddoll Falco" and uses its effect to Special Summon "Shaddoll Dragon" from his Graveyard in facedown Defense Position. Nick activates Continuous Trap: "Shaddoll Core" which is Special Summoned to the field as a DARK Spellcaster-Type monster ( 9/1450/1900). Nick activates "Shaddoll Fusion," sending "Falco" and "Shaddoll Core" to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon "El Shaddoll Construct" in Attack Position ( 8/2800/2500). *''Duel continues in the next episode...'' Featured Cards Navigation